


Post Sleepover Panic

by MarMarkarp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarkarp/pseuds/MarMarkarp
Summary: After Luz and Amity had an eventful sleepover, Amity now has to choose between continuing this feeling with a human and get her involved in her parent's abuse, or choose to forget the whole thing happened. Luz is pretty persistent, Amity doesn't know if she could make her forget.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay Amity..you got this. YOU got this! YOU GOT THI-“

  
“Oh hey Amity!” Luz smiles and walks towards me. My heart picks up and I try my best to ignore her and walk fast the other way. I can’t talk to her after what happened at the slumber party. I can’t involve her in all of this. Unfortunately for me, Luz's adorable stubbornness won’t let me leave..  
“Amity are you okay..? I wanted to talk about last night..” Luz stops in front of me and I notice her looking down and blush appearing on her cheeks. I feel her magic lighting up my heart and my cheeks soon follow her glow. I go to put my hand on her shoulder till I get a flash of my father looking down at me, scowling. I pull back..  
“L-Luz..we have nothing to talk about.” We have so much to talk about.  
Luz looks surprised and looks up, she cutely scratches the back of her hair and I can tell she’s nervous.  
“What do you mean? Listen I don’t know if you witches know a thing or two but..last night Amity, at the slumber party we-“  
I had to stop her. I can’t accept this. My parents won’t accept this. I turned away so I wouldn’t have her see the tears form in my eyes.  
“I was just tired. It's all it was Luz. Please let it go.” I clutch my books in my hand, practically digging my nails in them. I can hear Luz's voice drop.  
“It..wasn’t like that to me..Amity I felt something..Amity I think I..I think I like you.” Luz put her hand on my shoulder and I found myself loosening a little. The words “I think I like you” made my legs weak and I almost fall back into her, hoping she’d catch me and hold me. I soon snap out of it though.  
“Well whatever you felt..It can’t happen.”  
“So you like me too!”  
Realizing what I said, my face grew bright red. I turned to see her smiling at me with that goofy look on her face.  
“S-so what if I do? I can’t..I can’t date you.”  
“Amity is..is it cause I’m a girl?”  
“No! No no! Not at all! It’s..”  
Luz comes closer and she holds me. My body feels like it’s at home..  
“Amity..whatever it is. We can get through this.”  
I shake my head and push her away with my free hand. I have to tell her the truth now.  
“It's..cause you’re a human. My family..well, my parents..they won’t take nicely toe dating a huma-“  
Suddenly I felt her lips crashing with mine, I drop my books and my body seemed to move on its own. I wrap my arms around her and she holds me close. She places her hand on my hair and strokes it gently, still enveloping me in her wonderful light. When she pulls away, I find myself staring at her, dumbfounded, unable to speak a word. Luckily, she does all of it.  
“Who cares Amity? We can do it! Besides..You’re home with us! Eda, King, Willow and I! You don’t have to hide anything there! Plus I can give you all the smooches and paps I want! Plus we can even bak-A-Amity? Amity why are you crying? I’m sorry!”

“no..I just..I love you..”

I hold her tight..Hoping I never have to let go of her again. She does the same. I am again, inside her light.

“I love you too, Amity..I promise I’ll protect you..”

“I’ll protect you too..my Abomination.”

We both giggle and she helps me pick up my books. The bell rings and we have to go to class together. I feel happiness that I haven’t felt in a long time. I now walk with my path lit up more than ever before. Thanks to my Luz.


	2. Pre-Panic Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the night before, finally finding out about that sleepover. Amity is nervous because not only is this one of the few nights her parents are gone and Eldric and Emira promised not to bother her, it's the first night Luz and her friends were gonna spend at her house. She can't think of what to do till everyone's favorite twins step in to save the day. (Well one of them)

The Night Before

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” Amity’s scream could be heard throughout the house, luckily her parents were out for the weekend, or else this whole night would not be happening. Of course, that scream attracted her two lovely siblings to her room. Emira and Edric poked their head into their baby sister’s room to see her on the floor with piles of papers around her, scribbled on them were what seemed to be bullet points of activities. 

“Woah” the twins said in unison. Amity quickly picked up all the papers in a hasty manner causing them to slip out of her hands and conveniently float over to her sister, Emira, who picked it up. 

“Step one: Talk about sports? Step two: Talk about her interests?” Emira immediately knew what was going on with her sister. She nudged her brother to get out of the room so she could have one on one girl talk. Edric nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Emira approached her little sister who looked down with her tomato red face. 

“Aw Mittens, someone’s nervous?” Emira helped organize her papers into a neat little pile.

“N-No! I just..Okay..maybe. I just don’t get this whole, friend stuff! I mean I’ve been doing good with the whole Grom and the whole game we had but..” Amity looked away and took note of the box sitting by her window, holding the tiara she got from her night with Luz at Grom. Unbeknownst to her, she was blushing. Emira giggled and put her hands on her love-struck little sister.  
“Maybe you don’t get this whole friend thing because..it’s not a friend thing?” 

“W-WHAT?” Amity’s face turned a bright shade of pink. “YOU’RE WRONG! I-I UM”

“Mittens, your face is all red and you’ve been acting all nice and clumsy since Grom with her. We can tell, we’re sisters afterall.”  
“Is..is it really that obvious?”  
Edric behind the door screamed out “yes” in unison with Emira.

“W-what do I do..? I mean if mom and dad found out..They wouldn’t be happy.” The green haired girl’s brain flashbacked to memories of when she was friends with Willow. If they weren’t gonna let her be friends with Willow, there was no way they would let her date a human with beginner spells. Although she was a beginner, she was very strong and sweet and cute and so determined to do whatever it was to make sure her friends were okay. She loved that so much about her. Luz was a literal light of sunshine that lit up her dark world and was able to reconnect her with her old friend Willow. Everything she has done so far has helped her grow and be a better person. She was happy.  
Amity didn’t notice that she was so lost in thought that Emira was waving her hands in front of her face trying to get her to snap out of it.  
“A-ah! I’m sorry..What were you saying?” 

“Well I was saying, who cares what mom and dad think? It’s not like they can control who you like. I say go for it.” Her sister said with a smirk. 

“Besides, I think she might be into you too.”

Amity grabbed her sister’s shirt in desperation and pulled her close.

“H-HOW DO YOU KNOW?” 

Emira was trying to find the right words to tell her how but she cant really say “gay instinct” now can she? 

“It’s just uh..I feel it..in my..gut. Anyways your sleepover is gonna go well, stop worrying so much. Edric and I will be out of your hair tonight too, you should take time to ready snacks or whatever you want. Okay, Mittens?” The older sister got up and as she was heading out, left a note on Amity’s table and closed the door.  
Amity noticed this and grabbed the note, opening it. It said: Be yourself, Mittens.  
The frightened girl took a deep breath and put the note in her pocket. She turned around to view her slightly messy room. She’s gonna make this the best sleepover Luz has ever experienced! A-and maybe tell her how she feels.  
As she went to work, she couldn’t shake the feeling of her mom’s glaring eyes at her back.


End file.
